


Pinky Promise

by harusikseu



Category: Day6, Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusikseu/pseuds/harusikseu
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

You placed your planner beside a pile of books resting on top of a study table and approached Brian. You saw that he was holding a bunch of letters - sealed in different colored envelopes, mostly in the shade of pink. "How many people have confessed their love to you now?" You asked him. "Gosh, you guys have a lot of letters.. or should I say love letters." You snatched a few of the envelopes Brian was holding. "I'll help you with that." You placed some of the letters in a box full of its kind. You thought about yours, hidden in your planner — forever kept in-between the pages, never reaching its destination.

"Thanks for helping me. Oh, and you can leave an hour early for your class... don't wanna be in the way with your studies." Brian sighed. "Jae should be the one helping me right now.." He was busy placing some of his things in a box. Their band found a nicer apartment than the one they're currently living in. He sighed again. "Sungjin has this radio guesting. Wonpil and Dowoon are guest emcees in a music show. And Jae forgot that he's filling up Bernard's slot in his radio show. I can't move the moving date, the truck's already here.. we paid for it and all. I really can't thank you enough! You're always dependable." He smiled.

Oh, that smile.... you hated it because it's one of the reasons you fell for him.

"No worries! My next class is at 5:30pm, it's all good." You glanced at the clock. "It's 1pm, I still have a lot of time. Plus, my next class is philosophy, the professor's pretty chill too..." You paused. "So.. how many people have confessed their feelings to you ever since you guys debuted?" You really wanted to know the answer. It's not like you were jealous— you had no right to be, it's just that those girls, in your opinion, were all brave enough to let Brian know how they feel. While you're here, being the ever dependable best friend who's hiding everything from him.

"I feel like if I tell you, you'll get mad." He chuckled.

"I'll get mad??" You read between the lines. "Why would I?" Your heart beat faster and your hands felt cold. Their song, I Like You, being played in the background wasn't helping too. Great timing, you thought and thanked Brian's playlist for setting a romantic mood.

"Yeah. I think you'd get mad and tell me everything's getting in my head.. that I'm changing.. blah blah blah.." He laughed. "You always get mad at me. You always tell me fame's getting the best of me." He joked.

Your heart sank.

Oh....

"Well, yeah! You've gained a lot of unnecessary attention." You reminded yourself to stop acting like his jealous girlfriend when it's clear that you're nothing but just the ever dependable best friend.

"Yeah... unnecessary..." He placed a few books and notebooks inside the box with his name on it. He then reached for his phone and changed the song. "Yours is the only necessary attention I want... to tell you the truth...." He mumbled.

You didn't catch what he said because of the song that was playing now. "Huh? What did you say?" You asked him. "I love your song selections, but it's too loud. Don't you guys get complaints about this?" You went to the speaker and lowered the volume down. So much for the romantic scene that you just imagined earlier.

"No, I didn't say anything." He smiled. "That's actually one of the reasons why we're leaving too... we found an apartment with soundproof walls... kinda pricey but I think it's the best for everyone... especially Sungjin! He wakes up easily... Jae and I sometimes work on a melody at around 2 AM.. there's no way we can play our instruments quietly." He continued placing books in the box but this time Jae's name was on it. "Man, Jae doesn't even read most of these books." You and Brian laughed and continued packing.

You thought that maybe, being like this is better than letting him know how you feel for him. I'm Serious came on, and you wondered who the song is for. And then you remembered that not all of their songs are based on their experience... but you overheard them once, they were teasing Brian about his love life.

You wondered who could that be... the lucky girl that captured Brian's heart. His muse. You can't help but wonder... is it their stylist? She's really pretty... or maybe their makeup artist? She's sexy and caring... or that one solo artist he's close with... it makes sense if he likes her.. they both get each other.

And, maybe, just maybe, that's the problem... you're always wondering. You're always making assumptions about everything — never having the courage to ask.

But if you'll ask him.... will you be ready to hear the answer?


	2. Chapter 2

When you and Brian were thirteen years old, both of you made a pinky promise to never keep a secret from each other. It happened when he saw you crying at the playground you both meet up after school. "Tell me again if she keeps on bullying you!" He told you. "Pinky promise me you won't keep a secret! Because I will never keep a secret from you!" He gestured you to make a pinky promise. You intertwined your pinky with his. "I pinky promise." You replied.

It is said that when a person breaks his or her pinky promise, he or she should cut off his or her pinky. If that was the case, at any time, you were ready to cut off yours.

How can you tell him you love him when he constantly reminds you that you're such a dependable best friend?

"Ya, pinky promise me you'll behave?" Brian said.

"What? I'm applying for an internship at your company! Of course, I'll behave! And what do you mean by that anyway?!" You replied. "Besides, even if I didn't know you're working there I'd still apply!"

"Sure.. sure.." He wasn't fooled. "It's because of Jae... that's why." You swore you sensed a bit of jealousy in his tone.

"Your bandmate Jae? What? I find his singing voice so wonderful." You smiled. "It's raspy and yet so angelic. He's also very funny!"

"Oh please. If you only know what he's like at home." He rolled his eyes.

"You're not talking about me, are you?" Jae sat beside you. "Sorry I'm late, just had a LoL rematch with Dowoonie. Spoiler, I won."

You handed him the menu at the cafe you guys were in. "For Jaesix?" He nodded yes.

"I heard you're applying as a junior graphic designer at JYP?" Jae asked out of nowhere. You were surprised because you don't recall informing Jae about your internship.

"Uh.. yeah. This summer." You smiled. "But how did you kn-"

"Okay! I'm ready to order!" Brian changed the topic. "Let's order now!" He went to the register, you and Jae followed him.

After a while, Jae asked you if you'd come to their celebration party later. Their promotions for DAY6's second album went well and they are now preparing for a Japanese debut. You were hesitant and Brian noticed that. "You can be my plus one. I mean if you're not busy later or something..."

Your reason for being Brian's plus one was a bit selfish, you admitted to yourself. Yes, it was also because you're his ever-dependable best friend. But.. mostly.. it was because you wanted to investigate, to figure out who the lucky girl is.... which was a bad idea.

A very bad idea indeed.

You sat at the table where his bandmates were and were welcomed warmly by them. They were also joined by their stylist and makeup artist.

"Hi! You must be Brian's best friend? I'm Boyoung, their stylist." She extended her hand.

You nodded. "I'm y/n." You shook her hand. You could smell alcohol from her breath.

"Ah! So you're the best friend Brian's been bragging about!" Their makeup artist joined in. "My name's Sung Kyung." She smiled. "Speaking of the devil, where is Brian?" She took a sip from her bottle of beer.

"He's with Ayeon. Over there.." Dowoon pointed them at the bar station. They were being so close with each other. You saw Ayeon, the solo artist whom he became close with, whisper something to Brian. He then started laughing. You felt a pang in your heart. Ever since their collaboration happened, dating rumors about them spread. And although he told you that it was all rumors, all you could think of right now was: if you have a secret, he surely has one too.

"Aish.. and he told us the dating rumors were all lies."

"Well, you know, if they want it to be private and all.."

Boyoung and Sung Kyung weren't helping ease your broken heart.

"Since you're his best friend.. do you know the real deal?" Sung Kyung asked you.

You avoided her gaze. "Actually... he told me the same thing as what he told you."

"Ya! You know it's not nice to gossip." Jae said.

They both sighed.

"I just miss my boyfriend," Boyoung said.

"Me too." Sung Kyung added.

Boyoung and Sung Kyung excused themselves as they went to the dance floor. You felt relieved but, at the same time, you were trying to shake off your jealousy.

You know you shouldn't be jealous.

"Are you alright?" Jae wondered. "You suddenly became quiet." The other boys could also feel the sudden change in your mood but chose to keep silent.

"Y-yes. Umm, I forgot.. I need to finish up a project due this coming Tuesday. Can you please tell Brian I gotta go. See you all and good luck with your Japanese debut." You stood up, bowed your head and smiled.

What's wrong with you? You have never been this jealous before.

You hurriedly walked away from the party, not noticing Brian calling your name as he ran after you.

You reached the parking lot and started your car's engine. You turned on the radio, hoping it could distract you from your thoughts before driving home.

"Our next song is from a rising band! I really love the chorus of this song! If you like someone, tell them before it's too late!" The dj sighed. "Anyways, the song is really awesome go check out the band too! Here's I Like You by Day6!"

For a few minutes, you sat in your car and cried your heart out.

It was too late to tell him how you feel now.

Your dorm mate heard you open the door. "You're back too soon — hey what's wrong?!" She stood up and hugged you as she saw you with mascara tears and swollen eyes.

"Tracy... I thought I _could_ do this. I can't. I can't anymore. It hurts. _It hurts so much._ "


	3. Chapter 3

Brian was getting some drinks for Jae and Sungjin from the bar when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. "Ayeon! How have you been?" He smiled, placed the drinks on the counter, and then proceeded to hug her. Brian and Ayeon collaborated on a song which resulted in countless dating rumors but both of them know it was only the media hyping their friendship up. Besides, he knows who she has an eye for and vice versa.

"I'm doing great! Oh, wait have I ever told you he called me? Apparently, he liked the song you and I collaborated." She leaned closer to Brian and whispered "he doesn't know it was for him. I wanted to say 'oh thanks, you're the inspiration for that song actually.'" Both of them laughed. Brian remembered the time you told him you loved I Like You so much.

"But you, when will you tell her? Are you even gonna tell her? Be Young K for a while." She nudged Brian. "Maybe your alter ego can help you with your love problem."

"That's the thing though, Young K or Brian, both of them shrivels up when it comes to her. I don't wanna ruin our friendship but at the same time, I wanna be more than her best friend. I don't know Ayeon... I don't think I'm ready to hear her answer...."

"Life's full of tough choices." She looked at the table where Dowoon was seated. "Don't be like me. Tell her before it's too late, okay?" She saw you bowing your head and then walking fast towards the exit. "Oh.. she's leaving already?"

"Wha-" Brian followed Ayeon's gaze "t-talk to you later!" He tried catching up with you. He was calling your name as he sprinted your way but you didn't notice.

"Y/n!" You crossed the road without even looking. "Ya! Y/n! Do you want to die or something! Wait up!" But before Brian could cross the road, the stoplight went green and cars started moving. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he looked on the screen: it was their manager calling.

"Brian, where are you? We need you here right now. It's almost time for speeches."

"I'll be right there in a minute."

"No. You're needed now. You gotta hurry."

"But I just need a minute or two.. please?"

He heard his manager sigh on the other line. "Okay. Okay. Fix whatever you need to fix. Just be here as soon as possible, okay?"

"Thank you." He pressed the pedestrian crossing button thrice. "Hurry up. Hurry up."

But he was too late. He searched for your car in the parking lot but he didn't see it. Walking back, he wondered what happened to you.. why did you leave without saying goodbye.. was it an emergency.... or something else?

Back at the party, he couldn't focus on what the host was saying. He wanted this to be over so he could call you. Jae nudged him. "Ya, Brian, it's your turn to say something.." Jae whispered.

"Ah, yes uhm thank you for being here with us tonight. We will work harder and become a stronger Day6. Please support us with our upcoming Japan debut." He smiled, hoping that that was the right thing to say.

How could he focus when you left the party way too early without even saying goodbye to him? This was not like you.

At the dorm, the members could sense that something was bothering Brian. He was staring at his composition notebook with a worried and confused look on his face — questions rushing in his mind:

Why haven't you called yet?

Why haven't you texted him yet?

Why are you avoiding him all of a sudden?

Why didn't you wish him luck for their Japan debut?

Did it even occur in your mind that you won't see him for three weeks?

He thought you two were inseparable...

"Hyung?" Dowoon tried grabbing Brian's attention. "Are you alright?"

Brian didn't look at Dowoon but he nodded yes. "I'm fine... just thinking."

The youngest looked at Jae. "I'll just go to the internet cafe and unwind before I practice drumming."

Although Jae knows what was going on, he constantly reminded himself that he doesn't have the right to interfere — which frustrates him because it's pretty obvious you two like each other.

He sat with Brian in silence until he noticed his boxes. "Aish, I guess I didn't unpack my things yet." He stood up and approached the box with his name. "Better put these where it belongs before our trip to Japan."

"I don't even read most of the books I have." He laughed. "Oh... this isn't mine." He held a mint green planner. "Is this yours, Brian?" He flipped the pages until a pink envelope fell.

Curious, Jae opened the envelope and started reading its content. "Brian, I think this is for you."

Even though the sweet words he read wasn't for him, he suddenly wanted to somersault because of joy.

Finally, a loophole.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you please stop pacing?" Tracy couldn't focus on her meditation. "It's my thirty-minute meditation and your energy is unsettling." She looked at her timer. "Make it twenty-five."

"I'm sorry! It's just that Brian texted me." You showed her Brian's texts:

haven't heard from you in a while... u ok??

can you meet me at our hidden place? before i go to japan and promote DAY6? pls? i'll be waiting

"And?" For Tracy, the answer was pretty obvious.

"Should I go?"

"You're acting really weird, don't you think?"

You remembered all the missed calls and text messages from Brian after the party. You wondered what was happening to you. You've seen him be with girls all the time and yet... you snapped when you saw him with Ayeon. Was it because they were too close that night? Or that they hugged? But friends do that too...

Your emotions and logic are at war.

"I —"

"I think you should be the one meditating here?" Tracy continued meditating, closing her eyes. "You should go. It will be weird not to wish him luck for their Japan debut since you're his best friend after all. Besides, you left their party without saying goodbye to him. You also haven't texted or called him after that. AND it has been a week! Don't go awol just because you saw him all cozy with a girl. The man's worried too! I mean look at his text! Now, please let me meditate in peace."

You grabbed your bag and followed Tracy's advice. She was right. You're Brian's best friend after all. And you thought that this was your chance to apologize for acting like a jerk to him.

On your way to the 'hidden place,' you became nostalgic. This is where the first pinky promise was ever made. You laughed at your younger self for thinking you'd never break that promise. You were young so you thought it would be as easy as pie.

How very wrong you were.

You saw him sitting on the swing, the left swing to be exact. It was always like that: him taking the left swing and you the right. You followed his gaze. He was looking at two thirteen-year-olds making a pinky promise. You couldn't help but smile a little.

When you returned your gaze at Brian, he was looking at you, beckoning you to come over as he patted the right swing.

"What took you so long?" He greeted you. "I'm glad you're not avoiding me now though. Seriously, it's either you're very busy or you kinda hate me... I hope it's the first one...." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry... got a bit distracted... school projects and stuff." Your response was both a truth and a lie because you were really distracted but not by school projects — just stuff, specifically your-feelings-for-him stuff.

"I see.. so uhm... have any plans while I'm gone?"

"Hmm.. I don't know..."

"You should check your planner." He suggested out of nowhere.

"Huh? Why?" You searched your bag for your planner. "Wh—" You rummaged inside your bag. "Oh no."

"Is everything alright?" He asked. You sensed an amused tone in his voice.

"It's missing. My planner is—" You suddenly realized that your love letter for Brian was in that planner "—missing."

"Oh no... where was the last place you saw it?"

Was he trying his hardest not to smile?

You thought hard... the last place was... you suddenly panicked. "I remember placing it on a table... when you were moving your things to the new dorm."

Did he have your planner?

"Luckily, Jae was unpacking a couple days ago and found it." He was smiling as he grabbed your mint green planner inside his bag. "Here."

"Wow. You could've just told me you have my planner. That would've saved all the trouble, you know." You became relieved. You flipped the pages of the planner, nonchalantly checking for the love letter.

"Looking for something?"

The love letter was nowhere to be found so you flipped the pages of your planner again. "Umm..." You recalled what was in your love letter for Brian:

> Dear Bri,
> 
> Remember when we were teenagers we pinky promised to never keep a secret from each other? I failed to keep that promise. I don't know a better way to tell you this so let me go straight to the point. I love you more than just by being your best friend. I'm scared to know the answers to my questions but I'm even more terrified not letting you know how I feel. So, here I am writing this letter to you. I'm not expecting anything but if the feelings aren't mutual, can I still be your best friend? Can we forget that this letter ever happened? I am very lucky to have you in my life and if my love for you will be the hindrance of our friendship then I am willing to set aside my love for you. I will keep on smiling because having you in my life is what makes me greatly thankful for. I know I can't take these words back — I have no plans anyway — I am ready to accept my fate.
> 
> Forever your best friend,
> 
> Y/N

"Was there... by any chance... a pink envelope slid somewhere in the planner's.. pages? Perhaps... it fell.. or something." You felt anxious just by thinking Brian read the letter.

"First of all, I don't want to forget it. Second... I broke our pinky promise even before we promised each other not to keep any secrets."

"Wh—"

He showed you the letter. "Jae gave this to me. I'm sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you how I feel. I guess hinting it in some of our songs wasn't a great idea."

"Bri—"

"I'll just say it as it is then... I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Not even an 'I love you'? Hm. Now I'm wondering if this letter is a prank or not." He joked.

"You're crazy." You laughed. "It's real. I wrote it from the bottom of my heart, you dumbass." You playfully hit him.

"I love you too." He laughed. "Now let's have our official first date as a couple." He intertwined his cold and trembling hand to yours as you two walked your way to your favorite cafe.

People sometimes say the most obvious things like you won't win the lottery if you haven't tried betting. But they are right. How can you know the answer if you haven't asked anything? Overthinking doesn't help as well as assuming things. And being dictated by fear is one of the worst things anyone can do.

It takes courage to know the answers. For courage is not the absence of fear, but the mastery of it (Mark Twain).


End file.
